


Цветочная луна

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: В этой вселенной все судьбоносные встречи происходят не на спортивной площадке или в школьных коридорах, а в тавернах. Поэтому волею автора Судьба направляет Куроо Тецуро, полуэльфа, на постоялый двор в торговом городке Квевр, где должен собраться его клан. Но пока Некома доберется до места, Куроо предстоит еще кое-что сделать. Старая как мир история соперничества на новый лад.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 1.11, день Цукикуро, в коллабе с художницей [nwodmlac](https://twitter.com/nwodmlac), которая и подала идею написать крцк в сеттинге D&D. Мой первый опыт работы параллельно с художником оказался потрясающим!  
> [Art 1](https://twitter.com/nwodmlac/status/1323011171658641408?s=20)  
> 

Последнее весеннее полнолуние выдалось ясным — драгоценный подарок для тех, кто умеет видеть. Городок, облитый его светом, будто маслом, готовился ко сну, и лишь в отдельных кварталах дома смотрели в ночь желтыми бессонными глазами. Там, где огни уже погасли, тени наливались чернотой и словно обретали собственную жизнь, черпая силы в сиянии луны. 

Дорога заняла меньше времени, чем он рассчитывал, так что в Квевр Куроо добрался ближе к сумеркам. Поболтался немного по улицам, собирая сплетни и изучая тайные воровские знаки, разбросанные там и тут, разузнал про гостиницу и её постояльцев, присмотрелся к выходам из города и отправил весточку Некоме. Когда улицы опустели, а над крышами всплыла тыквенно-жёлтая луна, он направился к постоялому двору. Стараясь не будить игривое эхо каменных перекрёстков, проскользнул по тихим улицам на окраину, туда, где собирались такие же, как он сам, искатели приключений, путешественники, изгои и авантюристы.

Окна гостиницы ярко светились, из таверны на первом этаже доносился приглушенный шум, звуки музыки, иногда — взрывы смеха. Когда кто-то распахивал дверь, голоса словно вываливались наружу нелепым комом, рассыпались на отдельные разноязыкие фразы и выкрики.

Куроо уже собирался войти внутрь, когда дверь в очередной раз отворилась, роняя на утоптанную землю двора неровный прямоугольник желтого света и темный силуэт в нем. Куроо прищурился на дверной проем: после монохрома лунных теней было сложно сразу понять, кто преградил ему дорогу. Тут же к первому силуэту присоединился второй, пониже, и теперь уже Куроо рассмотрел, что перед ним ааракокра и кенку.

— Я с тобой! — выкрикнул последний, словно продолжая начатый до этого спор.

— Как хочешь, — нахохлился ааракокра, похожий на ворона с оранжевыми крыльями. — Но не думай, что я буду тебя разыскивать по кустам, если заблудишься. 

— «Если заблудишься», — передразнил его кенку. — Нет.

Оба одновременно, будто не желая уступать друг другу, шагнули во двор, и Куроо наконец смог войти в дом.

— Эй, вы двое! — раздался спокойный голос, и мимо прошел еще один любопытный тип. Этот был высоким — выше самого Куроо — статным тифлингом, и Куроо притормозил, оглянувшись: в красновато-рыжем свете факелов его пшеничные локоны, небольшие витые рога и светлая кожа отливали золотом. Очень красивый тифлинг. — Вот, — в его руке появилась небольшая склянка с огоньком внутри, — это свет одного из факелов таверны. Чем дальше будете уходить, тем слабее он будет гореть, — он сунул склянку в когтистую руку ааракокры.

— С чего это ты расщедрился, полудемон? — сощурился кенку.

— Меня вежливо попросили, — процедил тифлинг, качнув головой куда-то в сторону зала. — И… Хината, — он поманил к себе кенку и понизил голос, не потрудившись, правда, хоть немного наклониться к низкорослому собеседнику, — хозяин таверны сказал, в окрестностях видели отбившегося от стаи гнолла. И этот гнолл питает особую слабость к мясу кенку, — тот испуганно пискнул, но тут же воинственно сжал кулаки. — Не стоит уходить далеко отсюда.

Дверь закрылась, тифлинг развернулся, чтобы вернуться в зал, и Куроо не смог удержаться от комментария: 

— Не нужно быть прорицателем, чтобы понять, что никакого гнолла нет и в помине.

Тот лишь слегка нахмурился в ответ.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — и направился вглубь таверны.

Куроо с ухмылкой проводил взглядом его высокую фигуру до стола, за которым собралась довольно разношерстная компания. 

Судя по секретным знакам, оставленным ворами по городу, в Квевре достаточно лояльно относились к представителям большинства рас — обычное дело для торговых городов; а здесь, на краю виноградарской долины, круглый год вино лилось рекой, маня путешественников из разных мест. Таверна, которую выбрал Куроо, была в Квевре лишь одной из множества, но именно тут обычно собирались выпить и набрать себе людей караванщики, рассказывали байки бродячие герои и пели о любви и приключениях менестрели. Сюда же заглядывали воры, дуэлянты и наемники. Кто-то искал работу, кто-то — наживу, но в основном чужакам здесь были рады. В конце концов, те, кому не сидится на месте, охотно расскажут в дальних странах о местном вине, а значит, привлекут еще больше покупателей. 

Сейчас, болтая с хозяином трактира о комнате на ночь или две — он пока понятия не имел, скоро ли члены его клана доберутся до Квевра, — Куроо оглядывал посетителей, то и дело цепляясь взглядом за светлую макушку с рогами. От стойки было видно не всю компанию, и Куроо даже не был до конца уверен, что собравшихся за одним столом индивидуумов действительно что-то объединяет. Тифлинг сидел к нему вполоборота, время от времени перебрасываясь парой слов с человеком рядом и усмехаясь одной стороной рта. Чуть поодаль расположились человек, эльф и… фирболг? Куроо не был уверен, что правильно угадал. Другую сторону стола ему было не видно, но и без того, если учесть, что вышедшие куда-то по своим делам кенку и ааракокра были знакомцами тифлинга, картина складывалась весьма разнообразная.

Куроо дождался за стойкой сына трактирщика, который принес ключ и должен был проводить постояльца в комнату, снова бросил взгляд на светловолосого тифлинга и шагнул к лестнице наверх, надеясь, что когда вернется, тот все еще будет на месте. 

Час был не поздний, музыканты еще только настраивали инструменты, и Куроо надеялся приятно провести вечер, а, если повезет, и ночь, но сперва ему была необходимо было помыться.

Постоялый двор принадлежал семье полуросликов, и Куроо, выбирая пристанище на ночь, знал, что уж здесь-то точно может рассчитывать на сытный ужин, горячую ванну и чистую постель. И не ошибся. Комната была небольшой, но опрятной и ничем не воняла. В углу обнаружилась глубокая деревянная купель, над водой поднимался пар — кто-то из владельцев гостиницы явно разбирался в заклинаниях — а на стене висела лишняя простыня. На радостях, предвкушая, как наконец-то смоет с себя два дня пути, Куроо дал сопровождавшему его юноше щедрые чаевые и сказал, что через полчаса спустится к ужину в зал.

Вода ласково обволокла уставшие мышцы. Куроо тихо застонал от удовольствия, распуская собранные в хвост волосы и с головой погружаясь в купель. Полчаса. Он мог бы отказаться от ужина и провести здесь и час, и два, наслаждаясь долгожданным отдыхом и любуясь луной, висевшей в правом углу окна. Свет ее заливал спальню почти наполовину, так что светильник, который принес с собой сын трактирщика, тлел бесполезным угольком. Можно было бы попросить принести ужин в комнату.

Куроо прикрыл глаза, втирая в волосы экстракт сапонарии. Пена потекла в купель, закачалась на поверхности воды снежными холмиками. 

В этот момент прямо за окном раздался еле слышный шорох. Куроо дернул ухом, пытаясь различить источник звука, и осторожно потянулся к кинжалу, который положил на табурет рядом. Что-то царапнуло, Куроо вскинул кинжал, а на подоконник пружинисто опустился белый кот с красным камнем на ошейнике.

— О, это ты, негодник, — с облегчением выдохнул Куроо, откладывая оружие. — Я уж было решил, кто-то принял меня за легкую добычу. — Он снова с головой погрузился под воду, смывая пену с волос, а когда вынырнул, убирая мокрые пряди с лица, кот уже взгромоздился на табурет, где лежал кинжал, и внимательно разглядывал Куроо желтыми глазищами. Тот покачал головой. — Если там, — он показал пальцем коту между глаз, — сейчас твой хозяин, то тебе бы лучше посмотреть в другую сторону. Такое внимание смущает.

Фамильяр и не подумал отворачиваться. Лишь прикрыл лениво глаза, словно смеясь — Куроо будто воочию увидел довольную улыбку Некоматы, — и требовательно мяукнул. 

— Понял, понял. Надеюсь, это не что-то, из-за чего мне нужно будет немедленно убираться из этого местечка. Я рассчитывал хотя бы на пару часов нормального сна. — Куроо потянулся к камню на шее кота и сжал его в пальцах.

— Мне стало известно, — донесся из камня слегка искаженный голос Некоматы, — что сегодня-завтра на этот постоялый двор заявится мой старый заклятый друг, Укай Иккей. Возможно, он будет не один. Разузнай, куда он направляется и зачем. Будь осторожен, он сильный чародей. 

Сообщение закончилось. Куроо поджал губы и сполз чуть ниже по стенке купели.

— Пойди туда, не знаю куда, принеси то, не знаю что, — пробубнил он, уже жалея, что добрался в Квевр быстрее остальных. 

Говорят, в последнее весеннее полнолуние старым знакомым разрешается «упасть с неба», прийти без объявления. Спускаясь в зал и раздумывая, как выполнить поручение Некоматы, Куроо пытался понять, может ли он сослаться на учителя при знакомстве с Укаем или лучше сделать вид, что никакого отношения к Некоме он вообще не имеет. Краткость послания, к сожалению, оставляла эти вопросы без ответов.

Внизу уже кто-то пел, голоса стали громче, словечки крепче. Первым делом Куроо поискал глазами тифлинга, но за столом, где тот раньше сидел, его не оказалось. Настроение не то чтобы испортилось, но осознание, что вечер будет посвящен только делу, все же подкислило первый стакан вина. 

В послании Некоматы не было сказано, как узнать чародея. Зная предусмотрительность учителя, можно было предположить, что никаких особых примет попросту не было. Неторопливо осматривая всех присутствующих и стараясь при этом не слишком пялиться, Куроо принялся за еду.

Сейчас в таверне было около пары дюжин посетителей, в основном — люди, среди которых сновали полурослики, управлявшие постоялым двором. Они же составляли основное население этой области, которая славилась своими виноградниками. Четверо полуорков сидели в дальнем углу и о чем-то спорили за игрой в кости. Пара тифлингов-одиночек были сами по себе. Двое дварфов договаривались с караванщиком о проезде. Ничего интересного и ни одной зацепки — любой из присутствующих мог быть той ниточкой, которая привела бы Куроо к Укаю. 

За спиной снова вздрогнули струны, через несколько аккордов к ним присоединилась свирель, и приятный девичий голос запел о дальней дороге под меняющейся луной, текущей воде и холодных звездах. 

Через некоторое время хозяин таверны подошел к Куроо с новой порцией вина.

— Как идут дела? У вас тут очень уютное местечко, — дружелюбно заметил Куроо. — И вино отличное. Хороший был год?

— Благодарю, господин, — круглое лицо хозяина собралось довольными складками. — Боги дорог милостивы к нам за то, что мы чтим их. А год и правда был удачным, один из лучших за последнее десятилетие, если господину интересно мое мнение. 

— И кто больше всех покупает? Много караванов идет мимо вас?

— Больше всего наше вино ценят на северо-западе. Там есть неплохие сорта белого, а еще они делают прекрасный яблочный виски, но красное вино у них простовато, не чета нашему. 

— Так тот караван, — Куроо кивнул на караванщика с дварфами, — собирается на северо-запад? 

— Верно, господин. Но у них уже нанята охрана — вон те ребята, — хозяин показал на полуорков. — Вряд ли они захотят уступить часть заработка, если вас это интересует.

— О нет, — благодушно откликнулся Куроо. — Мне в другую сторону, так что их деньги мне не интересны. Есть кто-нибудь, идущий на юг?

— На юг… — задумался полурослик. — Кажется, вон та тифлингша пришла с юга, — он показал на краснокожую девушку-воина. — Но не слышал, чтобы кто-то собирался туда в ближайшее время.

— Ну, может, на юго-запад? — продолжал расспрашивать Куроо. Тыкать пальцем в небо было увлекательно, но несколько долго. Полурослика пора было отпускать.

— Я слышал, — хозяин оглянулся и поискал кого-то глазами, — слышал за тем вон столом упоминали города на юго-западе. Уж не знаю, сами они оттуда или собираются туда… Вы спросили бы сами, господин, — виновато улыбнулся он, — а у меня дела…

— Конечно! — Куроо с готовностью отсалютовал кубком и подмигнул. — И еще раз — отличное вино!

Хозяин поспешил к другим гостям, а Куроо нашел глазами стол, о котором говорил трактирщик. Оказалось, речь шла о том же столе, за которым ранее сидел тифлинг со своим приятелем. Сейчас там остались лишь человек и эльф, фирболг тоже куда-то скрылся.

Подхватив едва начатый кубок вина, Куроо встал и направился в тот угол, надеясь, что при ближайшем знакомстве человек и эльф окажутся такими же симпатичными, как на расстоянии. 

В этот момент до его слуха донесся неравномерный костяной перестук, и Куроо с интересом оглянулся на вход в соседнее помещение, которое раньше не замечал. 

— Что это там? — обратился он к проходившему мимо полурослику. — Неужели бильярдная?

— Да, — пожал плечами тот, явно торопясь отнести дымящееся рагу из крольчатины, — кажется, у вас это так называется. 

— А у вас? — из любопытства спросил Куроо, оборачиваясь по дороге в другой зал.

— Шарокатица, — не оглядываясь, откликнулся полурослик.

Куроо ухмыльнулся забавному слову, повернул за угол и замер. Улыбка так и не сошла с его лица.

Возле огромного бильярдного стола, задумчиво покачивая в руке кий, стоял давешний золотистый тифлинг. Свет масляных ламп превращал его волосы в мягкое желтое сияние, танцевал в тонких кольцах серег, украшавших рога, и на металлической оправе… очков? Куроо моргнул: тифлинг в очках? И заговорил раньше, чем успел подумать, что именно хочет сказать. Ну, Кенма считал, что от эльфов Куроо унаследовал куда большую склонность к хаосу, чем к гармонии, а от людей — бестактность. 

— Эй, очкарик, не составить компанию?

Тот оторвал внимательный взгляд от стола, смерил им Куроо и вздернул подбородок, так что даже на расстоянии стала очевидна разница в росте. 

— Не нуждаюсь, — спокойно отрезал он.

— Уверен? Не сомневаюсь, что ты со многим справляешься в одиночку, но кое-что гораздо интереснее делать вдвоем.

Золотые — боги, у него даже глаза были как расплавленное золото! — глаза прищурились, ноздри дрогнули.

— И что же? — тифлинг высокомерно улыбнулся.

— Играть на бильярде, конечно же, — шагнул к столу Куроо. — Наличие достойного соперника все делает лучше.

— А вы так уверены, что окажетесь достойным соперником? — улыбка тифлинга стала шире, и он поудобнее перехватил кий.

Куроо прошел мимо него к стойке с киями, выбрал себе по росту, проверил нет ли повреждений и искривлений. Потом вернулся к столу и начал выставлять на стол уже загнанные в лузы шары.

— Вот и проверим, — подмигнул он. — Мое имя Куроо. Твое?

— Цукишима, — тифлинг равнодушно дернул плечом и стал доставать шары со своей стороны стола. — Вы же знаете, что на стол наложена защита от магических уловок?

— О, поверь мне, Цукишима, чтобы выиграть, мне не нужны уловки. Но я рад слышать, что твои заклинания здесь не сработают.

Снова этот прищуренный пронизывающий взгляд, словно снимающий с Куроо мерку… или одежду. От этой ассоциации внутри плеснуло теплом, и Куроо неосознанно скользнул пальцами по кию; гладкая поверхность приятно холодила подушечки пальцев.

— Во что вы умеете играть? — наконец спросил тифлинг, явно намекая, что сам он знает много вариантов игры. Куроо не хотел его разочаровывать, но тратить время на правила каких-то сложных вариаций было неразумно.

— Классика. «Игольное ушко», или «Бойница», или…

— «Семьдесят одно», я понял.

— Три партии, — продолжил Куроо, укладывая шары в треугольник. — Начнем… с пяти золотых монет, каждая следующая партия — вдвое дороже предыдущей, так что, даже проиграв первые две, можно отыграться в последней…

Цукишима фыркнул, пряча в ладони мелок, и вытянул кулаки вперед, предлагая Куроо выбрать очередность. Черные перчатки без пальцев контрастировали с удивительной для тифлинга светлой кожей, и Куроо, изображая раздумья, залюбовался просвечивающими руслами вен и сухим рельефом мышц. 

Начинать игру выпало Куроо. Он не играл уже несколько месяцев, и сейчас испытывал физическое удовольствие от того, как кий лег на пальцы, и как инерция шара отозвалась в правой руке. Он ударил в кладку хлестко и расчетливо: биток откатился в самый угол — Цукишиме бить оттуда было неудобно. Тот не стал снова играть в гляделки и красиво вскидывать брови, видимо, уже определив для себя серьезность намерений Куроо, и сосредоточил внимание на бильярде. Красиво выйти из этой позиции было практически невозможно, так что Цукишима лишь постарался не сделать подставку.

Куроо немного подумал и, не мудрствуя, положил «восьмерку» от борта в центральную лузу, удобно откатив биток, чтобы дальше заказать «тринадцатого» в угол. Цукишима не двигался с места, снова вернулся к разглядыванию Куроо, только теперь лицо его не выражало ничего, кроме спокойной заинтересованности. Но закрепить успех Куроо не удалось; вероятно, сказалось отсутствие практики, он не докрутил биток, и «тринадцатый» сильнее, чем нужно, врезался в борт, а после толкнул еще два шара и заметно изменил позицию на столе. 

Этим тут же воспользовался Цукишима, положив подряд «туза» и «тройку». Куроо это не смутило и, дождавшись своей очереди, он красиво вогнал в угол «десятку», однако следующим ударом, прекрасно задуманным, распорядиться вновь не сумел — у него опять не получился верхний левый винт. 

От досады, понимая, что партию он уже фактически слил — на столе оставалось всего четыре шара, — Куроо даже тихонько застонал, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. А когда открыл их, поймал пристальный взгляд Цукишимы: вместо того, чтобы выбирать прицельный шар, он смотрел прямо на Куроо, чуть склонив голову набок и будто прислушиваясь.

Куроо насмешливо вскинул бровь и, усмехнувшись одной стороной рта, отвесил тифлингу шутовской поклон.

— Прошу, Цукишима, не дли мои мучения.

Тот озадаченно нахмурился, и это почему-то показалось Куроо трогательным.

— Сдаетесь? 

— И не думал. Жду не дождусь возможности начать новую партию и отыграться.

После победы Цукишима явно ощущал подъем, стал играть более раскованно, из движений ушла прежняя боязнь допустить ошибку, свойственная скорее ученикам, чем мастерам.

В комнату стали заглядывать другие постояльцы. Откуда здесь взялся бильярд, если игра явно не пользовалась популярностью — ведь выгоднее было поставить в этом зале еще несколько столов и угощать посетителей вином и сыром, — Куроо не понимал до тех пор, пока не заметил, как один из полуросликов собирает ставки. Стало интересно, на чью победу ставят. От Цукишимы исходили почти ощутимые волны холодного профессионального азарта, и если бы Куроо сейчас не играл против него, однозначно поставил бы на его выигрыш. 

«Туз» встал таким образом, что тянуться к битку Цукишиме было совершенно неудобно. Он пару раз прошел вдоль длинного края стола мимо Куроо, словно давая понять, чтобы тот отошел подальше, наклонился к самому сукну, тонко звякнув золотыми кольцами в рогах и изогнувшись так, что у Куроо даже в ушах слегка зашумело. Штаны обтянули красивый крепкий зад, хвост, покрытый желто-белой гладкой чешуей с медными разводами, нервно хлестнул по бедру, и Куроо почувствовал, как по спине мурашками прокатилось — пока еще не возбуждение, но его предчувствие. 

Наконец Цукишима выпрямился и, бросив на Куроо острый взгляд, будто знал, куда тот пялился, перешел на другую сторону стола, а вместо «туза» заказал «семерку», которую положил, присев на край бильярда и демонстрируя чудеса гибкости. 

Куроо попросил воды, чем заслужил неодобрительный взгляд трактирщика и издевательские смешки зрителей. 

Впрочем, на следующем шаре удача Цукишиме изменила, и хотя шаров на столе оставалось совсем немного, они были самыми «дорогими», так что партия закончилась все же в пользу Куроо. 

Зрители были явно озадачены таким исходом, но уходить не спешили, и пока Цукишима выставлял шары и натирал накладку кия мелом, бодро переговаривались и передавали ставки полурослику-брокеру. 

— Цукки, — сквозь плотную группу у входа протолкался парнишка, которого Куроо до этого видел рядом с Цукишимой за столом. — Вернулись Кагеяма с Хинатой, есть новости от господина Укая. 

Цукишима бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, на Куроо и отложил мел. 

— Что-то срочное?

— Не особенно. Если ты занят… — паренек с любопытством смотрел на Куроо, будто ждал, что «Цукки» представит их друг другу.

— Не особенно, — в тон ему ответил Цукишима. — Скоро подойду.

— Будешь делать ставку? — толкнул парнишку в бок полурослик, собиравший деньги. — Пока счет один-один, сейчас будет решающая партия.

Цукишима нахмурился, его хвост змеей обвился вокруг ноги, будто он старался не выдать себя. 

— О, с удовольствием! — откликнулся паренек. — Цукки классный игрок.

— Ямагучи, — резко одернул его Цукишима. — Заткнись.

Тот вскинул на приятеля растерянные круглые глаза, в которых почему-то совсем не было сожаления.

— О, прости, Цукки! — и вложил в ладошку полурослика несколько монет. 

От переизбытка информации, свалившейся на него всего за несколько секунд, Куроо овладело нетерпение. Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не привлекать этим внимания, крепко сжал и разжал пальцы на левой руке, делая вид, что занят завязками на наруче. 

Итак, во-первых, его тифлинг был знаком с Укаем или, по крайней мере, тоже ждал его появления в этой таверне. И их здесь, как минимум, было четверо: Цукишима, Ямагучи, Кагеяма и Хината. Последние, вероятно, ааракокра и кенку, которых Куроо видел ранее. 

Во-вторых, Цукишима отлично играл на бильярде. Ладно, это Куроо уже и так знал. Странным выглядело то, что Цукишима явно не был рад словам Ямагучи о его мастерстве. Вел какую-то свою игру? Специально слил вторую партию, чтобы ставили против него? Или наоборот, сам сделал ставку на Куроо, и Ямагучи «проговорился» нарочно, чтобы выигрыш был больше?

Что ж. Куроо почувствовал, как губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. Казалось, его длинные эльфийские уши способны уловить легчайший шорох, с которым боги вращают колесо Судьбы, и тонкая пряжа сплетается в прочную нить. Казалось, что если прислушаться, он услышит, как с тихим стуком сходятся и снова расходятся ремизки, как шуршит, скользя по нитям основы, уток, меняя рисунок. И если быть очень внимательным, можно будет различить, что за полотно ляжет к ногам Великой Ткачихи. 

Он поднял голову, встречаясь с золотым взглядом Цукишимы, который все еще хмурился, прикусив губу, будто ждал, что Куроо сейчас откажется продолжать игру, и сделал шаг к столу.

— Продолжим. Готов, Цукки?

Теперь Куроо старался играть так, чтобы Цукишиме пришлось показать все его искусство. Они набирали очки синхронно, не отпуская друг друга и не отставая, постоянно маня надеждой и отнимая ее с явным сожалением. Клали в лузы немыслимые шары, и будто сами удивлялись этому, а не сумев выполнить заказ, преисполнялись лишь большим азартом.

Когда на бильярде, кроме битка, остались лишь «тройка» и «десятка», Куроо набрал уже шестьдесят четыре очка. Цукишима отставал на десять, и выиграть мог, только положив оба шара.

— Не хочешь потом продолжить, Цукки? — промурлыкал Куроо, зайдя Цукишиме за спину, пока тот выбирал позицию для удара. Ход был, пожалуй, не совсем честным: тифлинг дернул ухом, и Куроо увидел, как золотистые волоски на его шее встали дыбом. Он прикусил губу, пряча улыбку. 

— Игру? — бросил тот, лишь слегка повернув голову.

Куроо скользнул в сторону, заставляя Цукишиму следовать за ним взглядом, и ничего не ответил. Лишь прислонился бедром к столу, переплетая руки на груди.

И Цукишима ошибся: вместо полноценного удара по «тройке» вышло лишь слабенько мазнуть по ней. Шар поднялся к длинному борту, отразился и встал точно против угловой лузы. Куроо услышал, как в горле тифлинга заклокотало сдержанное рычание: сейчас этот шар забил бы даже ребенок-полурослик. 

Ударил Куроо без малейшего волнения, и «тройка» чисто зашла в сетку, а биток откатился к противоположному короткому борту. Теперь осталось лишь уложить последний шар и получить заслуженный выигрыш. Играть «в поддавки» Куроо не умел, но заканчивать сейчас игру очень не хотелось. Ему редко выпадала возможность вспомнить прежние навыки, а с Цукишимой бильярд превращался в настоящее поле боя. 

Пока Куроо, уже склонившись для удара, гонял эти мысли в голове и медлил, Цукишима вдруг подошел и сел на край стола в каком-то полуметре от него. Прямо перед Куроо оказалось его бедро, и в продольном разрезе штанов, перетянутом шнуровкой, светилась белая кожа. Далее взгляду представал пах и перехваченный широким ремнем плоский живот. Поднимать голову выше было неудобно и немного волнительно. Куроо облизнул губы и легко тряхнул головой. Длинная челка, которую он только что откинул, чтоб не мешала, снова упала на правый глаз. 

Откуда ни возьмись перед самым лицом возник хвост Цукишимы с утолщением на конце, похожим на шишку или мелкий кукурузный початок, ловко подцепил упавшую на лицо прядь и отвел в сторону.

— Как можно играть с такими волосами? Вы хоть что-то видите? — прозвучал сверху насмешливый голос.

Куроо откашлялся.

— Я вижу, что прямо сейчас тебе прекрасно удается играть с моими волосами…

Хвост исчез, напоследок сухо мазнув по скуле, и Цукишима равнодушно пожал плечами.

«Десятка» ушла к дальней лузе и встала там в совершенно непробиваемую позицию, а биток вернулся обратно, остановившись вплотную к борту. Куроо со вздохом выпрямился. Шар он не положил, но жаловаться не собирался. Цукишима лениво стек со стола и встал рядом, оглядывая бильярд. На его лице застыло отчетливое выражение отвращения. 

Куроо прекрасно его понимал. Во-первых, из такого положения — вплотную к губке угловой лузы — шар просто не забивался. Во-вторых, любая попытка ударить должна была изменить картину на столе так, что Куроо получал еще один шанс на победу. В-третьих, даже решись Цукишима на намеренную ошибку, легонько коснувшись кием битка, чтобы оставить ту же нерешаемую задачку сопернику, пять очков, которые достанутся при этом Куроо, все равно решат партию в его пользу.

— Я вас ненавижу, — процедил Цукишима.

— На войне как на войне, Цукки, — откликнулся Куроо.

Зрители молчали — кто нервно, кто злорадно — в зависимости от сделанных ставок.


	2. Chapter 2

Цукишима облизнул губы, неспешно помазал мелом кий, подумал, стер ладонью и снова намазал. Казалось, в его голове сейчас происходит что-то, по масштабу схожее с расчетом траектории движения небесных светил на сто лет вперед. Еще раз прочертив взглядом предполагаемый путь шара, он прицелился. В замершей тишине удар кия по битку прозвучал звонко и отрывисто. Закрученный биток пролетел к длинному борту, метнулся к «десятке», коснувшись ее, а потом, продолжая ломаную и рикошетя от бортов вернулся почти в точку удара. 

Но все смотрели на «десятку»: приняв вращательное движение, она плавно откачнулась от лузы, совершила небольшую дугу, вернулась и все-таки упала в сетку. 

Несколько секунд Куроо неверяще сверлил взглядом место, где раньше был шар. Обвинить Цукишиму в применении магии было невозможно — не только из-за заклятий, вплетенных мастерами в стол. Цукишима не был уверен в том, что все получится: он вернул биток на место, надеясь, что если положить шар не получится, Куроо тоже не достанется легкой победы. И теперь оставалось лишь восхититься тем, как закончилась их игра. Куроо спокойно отложил кий и полез в кошель за золотом.

— Не повезло, — сказал он без всякой досады, с улыбкой глядя исподлобья на Цукишиму. — Повторим?

Тот нарочито вяло пожал плечом.

— Не уверен. У меня есть кое-какие дела… — но то, как он при этом смотрел на губы Куроо, выдавало его с головой.

— Тогда, надеюсь, ты не откажешься выпить со мной… если, конечно, свободен, — Куроо повел головой в сторону Ямагучи, который как раз получал причитающийся ему выигрыш. Если Цукишиму связывает с тем что-то большее, чем дружба, фразу можно истолковать как вполне невинную.

— Думаю, я быстро освобожусь, — тот впервые за всю игру посмотрел прямо в глаза Куроо, и сомнений не осталось.

Только отвернувшись и сделав шаг к выходу из зала, Куроо услышал, что вечер в таверне уже в разгаре: музыка изменилась, стала громче и быстрее, ее сопровождали глухие притопы и хлопки, гул голосов пытался прорваться сквозь эту звуковую стену, но то и дело отступал. Куроо тряхнул головой и подумал, что стоит выйти на воздух: окончание партии, обмен взглядами с Цукишимой и предвкушение, приятным холодком бегущее по спине и ключицам, заставили забыть о том, что «кое-какие дела» были не только у Цукишимы. 

Он вышел из таверны, едва не столкнувшись с изрядно перебравшим полуорком, который пытался попасть внутрь, открывая дверь не в ту сторону. Сходил по нужде, прогулялся вокруг, стараясь выкинуть из головы посторонние мысли. 

В том, что он обратил внимание на Цукишиму еще до того, как получил задание от Некоматы и узнал, что Цукишима связан с Укаем, виделась настолько явная усмешка судьбы, что Куроо не мог решить, была это милость или ловушка. И не могла ли даже милость в итоге обернуться против него? Сейчас он почти жалел, что ключом от нужных сведений оказался тот самый тифлинг, на которого положил глаз, едва войдя в таверну. Стоило ли поддаться на эту явную подначку или срочно дать задний ход? Интуиция молчала, и Куроо стоял на воображаемом распутье, глядя под ноги на резные тени листьев и не решаясь поднять лицо к небу.

Кто-то рассказывал, что желания, загаданные в Цветочную луну, обязательно сбываются. Нужно выйти на улицу, посмотреть на полную луну и мысленно до мельчайших подробностей представить то, что хочешь получить. 

Что было бы, не пришли к нему Некомата своего вестника? За Куроо ответило тело, стоило ему прикрыть глаза и снова представить Цукишиму, наклонившегося над столом, — золотистый нимб вьющихся волос, рога, к которым так и тянуло прикоснуться, красивый изгиб узкого сильного тела, бесконечные ноги, казавшиеся еще длиннее благодаря высоким сапогам. В диафрагму плеснуло холодом, как от падения с высоты, и Куроо глубоко выдохнул утихомиривая слишком сильное возбуждение. Качнул головой, усмехаясь собственной глупости.

Если бы не Некомата, Куроо, не раздумывая, бросился бы в это приключение и постарался взять от этой ночи все, что готов был бы дать ему Цукишима. И если бы позволили их боги, не только от этой ночи.

Но не встреться они, Куроо, вероятно, всю ночь пришлось бы задавать осторожные вопросы, присматриваться к собеседникам, искать зацепки, провоцировать и пить со всеми подряд. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то новое. Куроо был плутом, вором, разведчиком — да кем только он не был в зависимости от ситуации и необходимости! — но именно поэтому так хотелось порой выйти из привычной роли и быть просто… человеком? эльфом? Куроо снова усмехнулся, на сей раз с горечью. Прежде всего, он был полукровкой — чужим среди своих и своим в любом городе, через который лежал его путь, или трактире, где удавалось переночевать.

И раз уж судьба решила свести в одно время в одном месте его, Цукишиму и некого Укая, нужного Некомате, так тому и быть — оставалось лишь сделать шаг ей навстречу, вежливо принимая ее сложно сплетенную нить, как высшую благостыню.

Куроо тряхнул головой, откидывая упавшую на лицо прядь, и посмотрел на висящий высоко в небе лунный диск. Тонкое облако, проплывающее под ним и просвеченное насквозь, само собой соткалось в волнистые светлые пряди на гордой голове тифлинга, и воображение легко дорисовало опущенные длинные ресницы, сведенные брови и приоткрытый рот. Желание — искреннее, жаркое, острое — сорвалось ввысь раньше, чем Куроо успел подумать о нем. Закусив губу, опустил глаза и зашагал обратно в таверну. Желание, поселившееся в крови с первым взглядом на Цукишиму, оказалось сильнее доводов рассудка и попыток сознательно направить будущее. 

Он заказал кувшин вина и сел так, чтобы не слишком привлекать к себе внимание, но видеть все вокруг, так что имел возможность наблюдать, как Цукишима, что-то обсуждая с товарищами, время от времени пробегает взглядом по залу. Неторопливо и незаинтересованно, будто ему не было никакого дела до окружающих или того, что в тот момент говорили ему компаньоны. Когда глаза Цукишимы в очередной раз обратились в его сторону, Куроо поднял руку, салютуя ему чашей вина. Скучающее лицо Цукишимы не изменилось, но уже через несколько мгновений тот повернулся к своим, бросил им несколько слов, что-то обсудил с Ямагучи — лицо парнишки успело сменить несколько выражений от обеспокоенного до удивленного и, наконец, озорного — и, встав из-за стола, направился прямо к Куроо. 

— Так что, я оказался достаточно интересным соперником? — усмехнулся Куроо, поднося чашу к губам, когда Цукишима сел напротив.

— Вы оказались соперником при деньгах, — довольно улыбнулся он.

Куроо рассмеялся:

— Брось, Цукки, ты не выглядишь тем, кто зарабатывает, обыгрывая простаков. 

— Пожалуй, — тот повел бровями, снова предпочитая не встречаться глазами. — Но и компании я не искал: на бильярде играют в одиночку.

— В таком случае, ты старался избежать компании? — ухмыльнулся Куроо и качнул головой в сторону. — Мне считать себя польщенным, что ты предпочел меня своим друзьям?

— Мы не друзья, — закатил глаза Цукишима. От этой картины по спине побежали мурашки — захотелось увидеть, как он делает это совсем по другому поводу. — Не со всеми, во всяком случае. И если бы вы были знакомы, поняли бы, что гордиться тут особо нечем. Любое существо с мозгами — более интересная компания, чем некоторые из моих «друзей».

Любопытно. Разные расы, не друзья и явно не принадлежат к одному клану. При этом все собрались в одном месте и, по словам Ямагучи, ждали вестей от Укая. 

— Тогда почему же ты не уйдешь? — Куроо постарался, чтобы голос звучал легкомысленно, но Цукишима в ответ лишь прищурил золотые глаза и тоже пригубил вино. 

— Всему свое время, — наконец отозвался он и облизнулся. — Вы вроде бы тоже не искали себе компанию.

Куроо отставил вино и, облокотившись на стол, положил подбородок на переплетенные кисти рук.

— Но рад, что нашел, — с улыбкой произнес он. — Так чем тебе насолили твои спутники. Старая история о проклятых полудемонах? — лед был тонким, но риск был оправдан.

— Считаете себя знатоком предрассудков? — Цукишима высокомерно вскинул бровь, но не похоже было, что вопрос Куроо задел его за живое. Тот принял вызов: — Богатый личный опыт? 

— Ох-хо, а тебе палец в рот не клади, да, Цукки? Предлагаю игру: попробуй рассказать мне обо мне? А я в свою очередь попытаюсь угадать твою историю. 

— И на что мы будем играть? Медь? Серебро? — Цукишима явно осторожничал, но отступать не собирался. 

— Ммм, нет.

— Золото? — тот изумленно искривил бровь и фыркнул. — У вас что, собственный рудник?

— Если бы мы уже начали играть, ты только что попал пальцем в небо. Но нет. Рудника у меня нет, поэтому предлагаю повысить ставки. За каждую мою правильную догадку, ты будешь снимать какой-нибудь предмет.

— А вы? — теперь Цукишима не сводил внимательных глаз с лица Куроо, и от этого внутри пожаром разгорался азарт.

— А я — за каждую твою.

— Ты не очень-то компанейский парень, не любишь сближаться с людьми, поэтому в том, как те обычно шарахаются от твоих сородичей, видишь скорее преимущество, так?

Еще одно кольцо Цукишимы легло на стол рядом с другими мелочами. Шум в таверне нарастал, но Куроо не пытался повысить голос.

— Ты происходишь из довольно благополучной семьи, точно не изгой. Предположу, что вы нашли какую-то нишу, могущественный клан, которому оказываете услуги…

Не сводя с Куроо переливающихся золотом глаз, Цукишима закусил палец на левой перчатке и потянул ее с руки. Одновременно что-то коснулось ноги Куроо под столом, скользнуло по сапогу вверх, к колену; тот слегка опешил, но быстро понял, что это хвост Цукишимы. Было ли это мимолетное прикосновение намеренным или, как во время игры на бильярде, от волнения Цукишима забывал его контролировать, осталось неясным.

— Ты не зарабатываешь на игре, но азарт тебе не чужд, тебе нравится играть, — Цукишима взялся за застежку браслета, — поэтому спокойная жизнь надоела тебе и ты присоединился к малознакомой компании, которая отправилась на поиски… ммм, пока не знаю, чего, — Куроо неопределенно взмахнул рукой, но Цукишима замер, и браслет остался на руке.

— Моя очередь, — в его улыбке появилось напряжение, и Куроо не мог понять: затронул он что-то болезненное и беспокоящее или тому просто надоело играть. — Никакого рудника у вас, конечно, нет и, подозреваю, никогда не будет. Вы зарабатываете иначе. Непохоже, чтобы у вас были проблемы с законом. Вы кажетесь мне тем, кто живет собственным умом и ловкостью. Плут и весьма умелый.

Снимая красный пояс, Куроо чувствовал, как от нетерпения покалывает подушечки пальцев. Цукишима вроде бы и не обращал на него внимания все то время, что Куроо провел в таверне, и потом, во время игры, но одурачить его было совсем непросто, даже со способностями Куроо. А может быть, просто ему самому этого не очень хотелось. С каждой верной догадкой, пульс ненадолго разгонялся, и желание прикоснуться к тифлингу становилось почти неодолимым. Игра, затеянная ради получения нужных сведений, оказалась куда интереснее и увлекательнее; Куроо нравилось, что с каждым шагом он узнавал о Цукишиме все больше, даже когда тот говорил о нем самом. 

Голоса посетителей становились все громче, шел какой-то жаркий спор. Неподалеку завязалась потасовка.

— У вас определенно был неприятный опыт общения с людьми или эльфами… или теми и другими, — любопытно, но сейчас Цукишима не прищуривался и не кривил насмешливо губы, а говорил отстраненно, не глядя на Куроо, будто понимал, что сказанное может быть ему неприятно, и не хотел этого. — Воспитали вас, очевидно, люди. — Куроо расстегнул наруч и положил на стол. — Но вы живете не с ними. И не один. Есть кто-то, заменивший вам семью. Друзья или единомышленники. — Второй наруч. — Но с родственниками вы больше не общаетесь.

— Ошибка, — улыбнулся Куроо, — я навещаю их каждый год. 

Цукишима вскинул брови и развел руками, делая приглашающий жест. Драчуны вывалились за дверь. Раздался взрыв хохота.

— Итак, ты не сбежал от своих и связался со странной компанией не потому, что тебе было скучно. Ты ищешь что-то… или кого-то… — Куроо снова почувствовал нервное прикосновение под столом, хотя лицо Цукишимы застыло неподвижной маской. — И тебе нужна была помощь. Поэтому ты здесь.

Цукишима прикусил губу, снял очки и посмотрел прямо в глаза Куроо, одновременно уже в открытую ведя хвостом по его бедру.. 

— Не хотите продолжить в более спокойной обстановке?

— Тебе не надо предупредить своих? — прохрипел Куроо, отрываясь от губ Цукишимы и подставляя шею под жадные укусы. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы твои не-друзья прервали нас на самом, — он нетерпеливо провел ладонью по паху Цукишимы, с удовольствием ощущая, как член натянул ткань штанов, — интересном месте.

По телу Цукишимы прошла голодная дрожь, и он со стоном откинул голову. Выдохнул:

— Меня не будут искать, так что до утра у нас есть время, — и снова припал к шее Куроо, с силой потянул из-за пояса рубашку.

До утра. Хотелось одновременно взвыть от досады и вздохнуть с облегчением: одна ночь, но зато вся — только их. Куроо обхватил ладонями лицо Цукишимы и впился в губы, втянул в рот его горячий язык. Пальцы пробежались по гладкой поверхности рогов, звякнули кольцами, огладили нежные подвижные уши. Сквозь туман возбуждения проглянуло любопытство.

— Очки… — выдохнул Куроо, проводя большими пальцами по светлым бровям Цукишимы. — Куда ты их дел? — Из горла вырвался смешок: — И разве тифлингам нужны очки?

Цукишима нахмурился и чуть отстранился, все еще прижимая Куроо к стене.

— Боги, ты из этих, — с досадой заметил он.

— Этих?

— Из тех, кто все время болтает.

Куроо тихо рассмеялся.

— Я не виноват, что ты такой необычный.

Цукишима цокнул языком, отвернулся и сделал попытку отодвинуться, но Куроо не позволил, потянул обратно, прижал крепче, зашептал прямо в ухо:

— Ну же, Цукки, не хочешь рассказывать, давай попробую угадать? — тот снова прищурился, словно не мог решить, стоит ли игра свеч. — Не угадаю, буду раздеваться.

Уголок рта Цукишимы дрогнул, пряча усмешку, Куроо не удержался и приник к нему губами, лизнул кончиком языка, снова соскальзывая в глубокий поцелуй, где каждый пытался вести.

Руки Цукишимы уверенно прошлись по бедрам, смяли задницу, прижимая пах к паху, и Куроо тихо заскулил в поцелуй. Ловкие пальцы нырнули под подол рубахи, ладони обожгли живот, пробираясь за пояс штанов, и пока его качало между желаниями содрать с Цукишимы одежду и взять его прямо так, шнуровка на ширинке распустилась будто сама собой. Не теряя ни секунды, Цукишима стек на колени и прижался ртом к члену Куроо.

Все вопросы, игры, попытки сдержать возбуждение вылетели из головы со скоростью арбалетного болта. Куроо привалился к стене, вплел пальцы в мягкие пшеничные пряди, погладил рога, понимая, что этот раунд он уже проиграл. Цукишима провел острыми ногтями по его бедрам, скользнул подушечками пальцев по промежности, слегка надавил под яичками, и у Куроо едва не подкосились колени. Головку тронул прохладный язык, потом лизнул от основания вверх, а потом сразу стало горячо, влажно и мягко, по позвоночнику побежали искры. Втянув член несколько раз, Цукишима перехватил его у основания, пощекотал кончиком языка уздечку, раздвинул щель на головке, толкнулся внутрь. Обожгло одновременно легкой паникой — кто знает, на какие фокусы способен язык этого тифлинга? — и таким сильным возбуждением, что показалось, через минуту он кончит. Яйца поджались, член сладко заныл от прилива крови. Цукишима откинул голову, подул на мокрую головку, и Куроо задохнулся.

— Оказывается, заставить тебя заткнуться не так уж сложно, — донесся тихий насмешливый голос. 

Из горла вырвался полузадушенный смешок.

— Могу я попросить, чтобы теперь заткнулся ты? — Куроо склонил голову, ловя взгляд Цукишимы: золотые глаза горели все ярче, будто красиво ограненные топазы, из которых гномы выбирают украшения для королевской короны, мокрые губы припухли, скулы и переносицу обметало румянцем.

Тот хищно облизнулся, так что у Куроо в ушах зашумело.

— Думал, ты никогда не попросишь, — и снова вобрал его в рот, насадился до самого горла, сглотнул. Набухшую головку сдавило, и ладони сами легли на рога, прижимая голову тифлинга ближе. 

Забыв о сдержанности или осторожности, Куроо дернулся навстречу, погружаясь глубже в дрожащую тесноту. Пальцы Цукишимы сжались на заднице, ногти вонзились в кожу, не делая ни малейшей попытки оттолкнуть, лишь используя Куроо как опору. Боль проникла внутрь и тут же сгорела, переплавилась в удовольствие, которое растеклось по мышцам, просочилось в позвоночник, налилось в животе огненным бутоном.

Сквозь густое, как патока, наслаждение, окутавшее сознание, до Куроо донеслись глухие удары, и он распахнул глаза: длинный гибкий хвост Цукишимы метался по полу, скручивался, хлестал обезумевшим бичом. Рубашка сползла с одного плеча, обнажая край чешуйчатого рисунка, который мерцал в заливающем комнату лунном свете. Куроо снова зажмурился, и бутон внутри лопнул — раскрылся огромным цветком, опаляя ладони и ступни, высушивая горло беззвучным криком, выжигая воздух в легких. Пальцы никак не хотели разжаться и отпустить так удобно лежащие в руках рога, и Куроо толчками изливался в чужую глотку. Потом Цукишима сам с силой оттолкнулся, вырываясь из его хватки, закашлялся, дернул застежку на штанах, высвобождая стоящий колом член.

Куроо рухнул рядом на колени, убрал его руку, перехватил сам, двинул осторожно, собирая большим пальцем сочащуюся влагу. Цукишима выгнулся, задышал хрипло и часто, обнажая ключицы и вздрагивающее горло. Перед глазами Куроо все плыло, в голове стоял гул, и тело еще звенело на пике удовольствия, тянуло до бесконечности последнюю его ноту — рука двигалась будто сама, бездумно, стремясь то ли подарить, то ли продлить экстаз, и Куроо в этот миг не мог разделить ощущения на свои и чужие.

Цукишима застонал, содрогнулся, едва не вырвавшись из хватки, — Куроо почувствовал, как запульсировал его член и, поддаваясь соблазну, перехватил Цукишиму за шею, потянул к себе, сцеловывая его голос и рваные толчки дыхания, пока водил рукой, сцеживая все до капли. На чужих губах он отчетливо ощущал вкус собственного семени. Ничего нового, в общем-то. Кроме одного — самих губ. Вкус Куроо во рту Цукишимы оказался чересчур мощным образом, от которого в груди что-то бухнуло, разбилось, а под ребра одна за другой плеснули холодные волны.

Слишком хорошо, ему давно уже не было так хорошо, чтобы не хотелось останавливаться, а предвкушение продолжения вымывало усталость. Он продолжал вылизывать рот Цукишимы и целовать уже расслабленные, безвольные губы и слипшиеся стрелками ресницы, пока щеки не коснулись чужие пальцы, скользнули в волосы, легко сжались. Какие-то слова беззвучно тронули теплом лицо.

— Что? — Куроо замер, прислушиваясь.

Цукишима шевельнул бровями, но глаз не открыл.

— Ты меня задушишь, — шепнул он. — Кажется, я видел у тебя ванну? Можно?

Куроо фыркнул и, будто никак не мог остановиться, мазнул губами по виску Цукишимы.

— Тебя отнести?

Желтые глаза распахнулись и тут же прищурились.

— Спасибо, обойдусь.

Как оказалось, россыпь чешуек на плече Цукишимы Куроо не привиделась: от полностью покрытого чешуей, похожего на змеиный, хвоста рисунок поднимался по позвоночнику и, будто тушь в воде, растекался неровно на ребра и плечи. Цвет переливался, меняясь от молочно-янтарного и золотистого к медному. Куроо водил по чешуе пальцами, прослеживая узор, словно пытаясь разгадать головоломку, в которую сложился иней на стекле. Капли стекали по шее и спине Цукишимы, преломляя лунный свет и вспыхивая.

— Твой род происходит от инкубов? 

Плечи Цукишимы беззвучно затряслись.

— Четверть часа тишины для тебя — слишком много? — спросил он сквозь смех. — Мне больше нечего снять.

Куроо потянулся, тронул языком длинное ухо, с которого свисала золотая цепочка. Ухо нервно дернулось и порозовело; Куроо хмыкнул, лизнул выпирающие шейные позвонки, провел ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер Цукишимы, раздвигая их. Хвост шевельнулся и обвил Куроо за талию.

— Это значит — да? — продолжил тот, поглаживая спину и спускаясь пальцами к пояснице и основанию хвоста, слегка надавил на мышцы. Цукишима заерзал, потерся задом о бедра Куроо. — Тебе нравится? 

Цукишима шевельнул плечом.

— Так же, как тебе, когда разминают плечи. Расслабляет. Ты никогда не спал с тифлингами?

Куроо еще пару раз с нажимом провел по мышцам у хвоста, скользнул ниже, к анусу, потрогал гладкое колечко. Вода колыхнулась, когда Цукишима длинно выдохнул и качнулся вперед, подставляясь.

— Я думал, ты предпочитаешь сверху, — продолжая ласкать его сзади, другую руку Куроо перенес на грудь, задевая сжавшийся сосок.

— Я предпочитаю молча, — пробормотал Цукишима и слегка повернул голову. — А у тебя есть предпочтения?

— Только одно…

— Ммм, — Цукишима подался ближе, явно напрашиваясь на проникновение. 

Куроо убрал палец и приложил к его промежности всю ладонь, трогая мягкие яички, а второй рукой прижимая спину Цукишимы к груди.

— Чтобы эта ночь не заканчивалась.

Пока Куроо вытаскивал его из купели и вытирал, целуя и бесстыдно трогая везде, где мог дотянуться, тот хмурился, вертелся, пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Куроо смеялся, удерживал его руки, отводя от собственного и без того возбужденного члена, боролся с хвостом, который то и дело норовил связать ему запястья или вообще заменить Цукишиме третью руку.

— Боги, Цукки, угомонись. До рассвета еще часа три. Что за нетерпение?! — он наконец распластал его по кровати, оседлав бедра и прижав руки. Луна медленно опускалась к горизонту, росла, но пока оставалась ослепительно белой и сияющей; свет ее озарял постель, путался в потемневших от воды завитках на лбу Цукишимы, серебрил ресницы и недовольно сведенные брови. — Разрешишь мне хотя бы масло достать? Я бы хотел, чтобы ты вспоминал меня добрым словом.

Цукишима закатил глаза и позволил Куроо слезть с себя. Тот покопался в сумке, перебирая флаконы.

— Так ты любишь нежности? — раздался насмешливый вопрос.

— А ты любишь грубости? — Куроо вскинул бровь, передразнивая. Цукишима фыркнул. — Ты спешишь? — вдруг вспомнилось, что тот говорил про время до утра. Но утро начиналось еще до рассвета.

— И да, и нет, — голос прозвучал отстраненно. Цукишима не шевелился, но смотрел в окно, и глаза его были похожи на две восходящие луны. — Утром мы уходим, так не все ли равно, каким запомнит тебя мое тело?

— Мне не все равно, — Куроо забрался обратно, легко, без напора поцеловал Цукишиму в губы, в подбородок, провел языком до пупка, где начиналась узкая дорожка волос. 

Он не мог сказать, что их встреча предопределена судьбой, поскольку и сам не был уверен, благое ли предопределение. Но, возможно, именно поэтому так хотелось, чтобы эта ночь не оборвалась с восходом солнца, осталась в памяти, а возможно, и в сердце. И куда бы ни вели их пути, если в будущем они пересекутся, пусть это пересечение будет добрым.

— У меня есть предложение, — неожиданно потяжелевшее молчание требовалось разбить, и Куроо выпрямился, наливая на пальцы масло. По комнате поплыл теплый аромат иланг-иланга. — Еще одна игра. Что скажешь?

— Я думал, тебе уже надоело проигрывать, — Цукишима насмешливо изогнул бровь. 

— Кто сказал, что я все время проигрываю? — несколько капель упало на член Цукишимы, и Куроо провел по нему ладонью, заставляя снова налиться кровью. Цукишима выгнулся и с удовольствием потянулся. О, если бы проигрыш всегда был таким, Куроо готов был расстаться с удачей навсегда. — Одну партию на бильярде я выиграл и, кажется мне, продолжи мы играть внизу, тебе пришлось бы возвращаться к своим голышом. 

— Продолжай. Самоуверенность — верный путь к провалу, — дразнящая улыбка вернулась на лицо Цукишимы, и Куроо не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Он растер масло по яичкам, положил ноги Цукишимы себе на бедра и провел скользкими пальцами по расщелине. Тот следил за его движениями смеющимся взглядом.

— Задача проста: кто дольше продержится? Первый голод утолен, шансы равны, так как?

Цукишима выглядел растерянным.

— Ты серьезно? Глупее ничего не мог придумать? 

— Боишься спустить первым? 

— Боюсь, что ты не успеешь со мной расплатиться! И что же ты готов отдать? — Цукишима аж привстал на локтях, выставляя напоказ ключицы. Куроо подозревал, что этот образ еще долго будет беспокоить его одинокими ночами, но снова вспыхнувший азарт того стоил.

— Даже не знаю, — он сделал вид, что задумался, и убрал пальцы, которыми уже разминал анус Цукишимы. Тот с тихим злым выдохом упал на подушки. — Бери что хочешь? — продолжал болтать Куроо, будто не замечая его реакции. — Исполню любое твое желание.

— Желание? — Цукишима поерзал, намекая, что Куроо кое о чем забыл. — Хочу, чтобы ты не останавливался! — сейчас, без одежды, очков и с этим раздраженным выражением лица он казался совсем мальчишкой. И если из теплого родительского дома его погнала не жажда приключений, то что?

— Ты еще не выиграл! Так как, исполнишь мое желание, если я буду достаточно хорош?

Тот снова подозрительно прищурился: природная осторожность и рассудительность не давали так быстро согласиться на этот спор. Но возбужденный румянец, покрывающий грудь и шею, пальцы, беспорядочно перебирающие простыню, темно-розовая головка члена, который вздрагивал на животе, говорили, что внутренняя борьба продлится недолго.

— Ладно, — наконец тихо рыкнул Цукишима. — Согласен. Если не попросишь себе Луну с неба. 

— Зачем мне Луна с неба, если она прямо у меня в руках? — промурлыкал Куроо.

Глаза Цукишимы вспыхнули, расширяясь, брови изумленно и как-то беззащитно дрогнули, но в этот момент Куроо мягко протолкнул в него два пальца, и тифлинг со стоном зажмурился. Через некоторое время горячие гладкие стенки перестали судорожно сжиматься, Цукишима задышал ровнее, и Куроо смог продвинуться дальше, потрогал небольшое уплотнение сверху, надавил на пробу. Цукишима всхлипнул и прикусил губу, хвост его нервно задвигался, пытаясь выбраться из тесного пространства между их перекрещенными бедрами, несколько раз неосторожно задел член Куроо. 

— Где ты учился играть на бильярде? — им обоим стоило отвлечься, если он планировал довести этот раунд до конца.

— Пффт, — выдохнули искусанные, припухшие губы. — И почему… почему ты не можешь… — Куроо развел пальцы, и дыхание Цукишимы снова пресеклось, — просто помолчать…

— И просто трахнуть тебя? — дождавшись, когда Цукишима привыкнет к растяжению, Куроо опять нашел чувствительное уплотнение и несколько раз с силой надавил. 

— Да! — высокий несдержанный стон был ему ответом. Цукишима задрожал, его член дернулся вверх, роняя на живот первые прозрачные капли. 

— Ну нет, так не интересно, — с улыбкой протянул Куроо. — Посмотри на это моими глазами: вот только что ты расхаживал вокруг стола — такой красивый, такой неприступный, — скользил пальцами по кию, так что у меня в ушах шумело…

— Да неужели? — выговорил Цукишима между неровными вдохами. — Контузия? — и захлебнулся, когда Куроо снова с усилием развел пальцы. С его губ посыпались незнакомые слова инфернального языка. Куроо мог лишь предполагать, какие проклятия Цукишима призывает на его голову.

— Следи за хвостом, — насмешливо предупредил он, когда гибкий чешуйчатый жгут, то и дело льнувший к его плечам и рукам, будто в поисках опоры, вдруг обвился вокруг шеи и потянул. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы я закончил начатое?

В подкрепление своих слов он убрал руку, и Цукишима дернулся следом, но хвост при этом расслабленно упал на кровать. Куроо со смешком добавил еще масла, подхватил Цукишиму под колено и надавил на анус уже тремя пальцами. Цукишима оскалил клыки, и Куроо порадовался, что этого не произошло, когда тот ему отсасывал.

— Не думал, что ты… — глубокий вдох, — тебя… так, — еще один, — легко впечатлить.

— О, так ты все еще можешь разговаривать? — три пальца входили медленно, мышцы то и дело сжимались, но не в попытке вытолкнуть, избавиться от давления, а словно удерживая Куроо. От желания сдавливало легкие, мышцы живота сводило от напряжения, по виску из-под волос сбежала капля пота. Продолжая мягко покачивать кистью, Куроо наклонился, втянул налившуюся, глянцево поблескивающую головку Цукишимы в рот. 

Тот зашипел, подаваясь вперед и комкая пальцами простыни. До слуха Куроо снова донеслись неизвестные слова: рваные, гортанные звуки сплетались в странную мелодию, не особенно благозвучную, но ее интонации уже не были похожи на ругательства — скорее, на мольбу или заклинание. Куроо выпустил член Цукишимы изо рта и, снова нащупав чувствительное место внутри, стал ритмично толкаться в него подушечками пальцев. Слова заклокотали в горле Цукишимы, глаза закатились — лишь желтая полоска светилась меж приоткрытых век. Сердце Куроо разгонялось все сильнее и, казалось, пыталось выскочить через горло. Он вынул пальцы и склонился над Цукишимой, впился в его губы, делясь солоноватым вкусом с собственного языка, сглатывая нетерпеливый, разочарованный стон.

Цукишима обнял его, оплел на миг руками и ногами, жадно отвечая на поцелуй, а в следующий момент Куроо почувствовал рывок, комната перевернулась, и он оказался лежащим на спине, а Цукишима прижимал его сверху.

— Довольно, — голос звучал как тихое сдержанное рычание. — Теперь моя очередь. И только попробуй снова начать болтать.

— А что ты сделаешь? — улыбнулся Куроо, любуясь ниточкой влаги, протянувшейся ему на живот от головки члена Цукишимы. 

Палец с длинным ногтем скользнул по челюсти, прочертил огненную дорожку по шее к груди, остановился прямо над сердцем, грохочущим колоколом. Глаза Цукишимы, ни на миг не отпускавшие взгляд Куроо, потемнели, золото бурлило и переплавлялось в луговой мед. Куроо облизнулся, сглотнул, и Цукишима не удержался, склонился, прижался к губам, неосторожно царапнул острым клыком, зализал ранку, будто извиняясь, и тут же выпрямился, вставая на колени и нашаривая в стороне флакон с маслом.

Куроо выгнуло и перетряхнуло, когда по члену прошлась скользкая прохладная ладонь, размазывая прозрачные капли. Масло пролилось ниже, в волосы, потекло по промежности. Цукишима легко провел там рукой, потрогал вход, с любопытством следя за лицом Куроо, и тот приглашающе раздвинул ноги. Цукишима молча вскинул бровь, уголок его рта дрогнул в улыбке. Потом все же переступил ближе и, удерживая член Куроо в руке, впустил его в себя.

Головка гладко скользнула внутрь, мягкий тугой жар принял Куроо, поддался, потянул глубже, и понадобилась вся выдержка, чтобы остаться лежать, не рвануться что есть силы навстречу. Закружилась голова — казалось, вся кровь отхлынула, прилила тяжестью в низ живота. А Цукишима все продолжал опускаться, вбирал его, обнимая так туго, так безумно хорошо, что хотелось растянуть это погружение на целую вечность. 

Куроо открыл глаза — сам не понял, когда зажмурился, — и застонал: картина, привидевшаяся ему в свете полной луны, пока он бродил вокруг постоялого двора, сейчас была прямо перед ним — руку протяни. Цукишима тяжело дышал, широкие плечи порой вздрагивали, напряженная шея и разлет ключиц блестели от пота, и весь он был натянут, почти звенел, как длинный охотничий лук. 

— Цукки, — одними губами позвал Куроо. Цукишима всхлипнул, опустился до конца, замер на миг в точке равновесия. Чешуя на его плечах переливалась и, казалось, меняла цвет. Куроо потянулся, взял его руку и потянул к себе. — Иди сюда.

Тот подчинился, склонился к Куроо, позволяя разделить контроль и двигаться в нужном ритме, через несколько мягких толчков закрыл глаза. 

— Сильнее, — попросил тихо. — Я не рассыплюсь.

Куроо не удержался, погладил скулу, тронул светлые ресницы и кивнул. А потом согнул ноги, уперся пятками в кровать и, опустив руки на бедра Цукишимы, начал резко подаваться вперед, удерживая его на месте. Тот закусил губу, впился ногтями в плечи Куроо, явно не осознавая, что причиняет боль. С головки его члена одна за другой срывались липкие, тягучие капли. Куроо попытался сосредоточиться на движении, но так рисковал кончить в любой момент. 

Он остановился, тяжело дыша, и Цукишима распахнул глаза — безумные, кипящие жаждой и яростью — и застонал, выгибаясь, стараясь вернуть потерянное ощущение. Куроо не позволил ему снова выпрямиться, прижал к себе вплотную и перевернул на спину. Тут же подхватил под колени и начал вбиваться в разгоряченное податливое тело. Хватило всего нескольких толчков, чтобы Цукишима заскулил, заметался, попытался вырваться. Куроо почувствовал зарождающуюся внутри него пульсацию, но не сбавил темп, лишь немного изменил угол, чувствуя, как с каждым толчком упирается во что-то плотное. Цукишима задохнулся, сжался и выплеснулся длинными белыми струями себе на грудь и живот. В спину с размаху ударило — раз, другой — у Куроо выбило дыхание, а потом вытянуло, словно бичом, наискось от плеча до ягодиц, так что он чуть не заорал, и оставило пылающий след. Хвост еще продолжал бить по постели, когда Куроо возобновил толчки, вырывая задыхающиеся стоны изо рта Цукишимы. 

О том, что выиграл у волшебника желание, он уже не помнил. Судорожно гладил вздымающиеся ребра, вылизывал внутреннюю сторону бедер, целовал колени. Цукишима понемногу приходил в себя, смотрел из-под полуопущенных век, сведя брови домиком, и загнанно дышал. И Куроо все еще хотел его, хотя пик был уже совсем близко, а удовольствие тяжелым расплавленным свинцом скапливалось в животе.

Цукишима вдруг провел ладонью по своей груди, собирая семя, и смазал кончик хвоста, а в следующее мгновение Куроо почувствовал, как плотный скользкий наконечник раздвинул ему ягодицы и уперся в анус. Куроо замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а Цукишима, похоже, не собирался упускать ни одного шанса получить удовольствие: качнулся навстречу, намекая, чтобы Куроо не останавливался, и одновременно толкнулся внутрь.

Куроо со стоном рухнул вперед, едва удержавшись на дрожащих руках. Ощущений было слишком много: Цукишима сжимался, втягивая его глубже, и одновременно гладил сзади и изнутри, подливая масла в и без того буйное пламя. Надолго Куроо не хватило бы в любом случае. Он даже не успел выйти; пожар взметнулся до небес, плавя тело и сознание, семя выплеснулось внутрь в несколько мощных толчков, и Цукишима позволил Куроо навалиться сверху, обнимая и вздрагивая всем телом вместе с ним.

Небытие отступало постепенно: голоса птиц и шум на улице переплетались со сном, прорастали в него, дырявя ткань, растягивая разрывы все шире, пока он не исчез совсем среди звуков утреннего гомона. Тело было легким, невесомым — Куроо почти не чувствовал его — лишь тупая боль в расцарапанных плечах и бедрах сшивала широкими грубыми стежками вчера и сегодня. 

Не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы знать, что Цукишимы уже давно нет рядом: тихо собрав одежду, он ушел с первым утренним холодом, когда в открытое окно сочился туман. 

Куроо подождал еще немного, пока сознание дотянется до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах, а воспоминания перестанут быть похожими на мягкие мотки овечьей шерсти и обретут очертания, и перевернулся на спину. Веки тут же задрожали, все еще удерживая оборону, но безнадежно проигрывая битву со светом, и Куроо наконец приоткрыл глаза. 

Солнце еще не вышло из-за холмов на востоке; небо в окне было пепельно-розовым с золотыми проблесками на перьях редких облаков. Несмотря на краткий сон, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и на удивление спокойным. Его ни капли почему-то не тревожило то, что задание Некоматы так и осталось невыполненным, что волшебник Укай ушел неведомо куда и неизвестно зачем. Куроо закинул руки за голову и с довольным стоном потянулся, чувствуя, как легким звоном отзывается во всем теле прошлая ночь. Положив ладонь на полувставший член, он сунул другую руку за спину, где под поясницей что-то колко хрустнуло. Записка.

«Я задолжал желание, но очень не люблю оставаться в долгу. Мы уходим на юго-запад, к Мглистым болотам и дальше, к Воротам в Залив. Если найдешь меня, обещаю расплатиться сполна».

Куроо счастливо улыбнулся, глядя на тонкие аккуратные буквы, и резко сел, чувствуя неожиданный прилив сил. Через несколько минут он уже спускался в зал таверны. Энергия плескалась в нем, требуя движения, действия. 

— Хей, командир! — встретил его громкий окрик Ямамото. 

В почти пустом трактире Куроо уже ждали: он заметил низко надвинутый капюшон Кенмы, невысокую фигуру Яку и сидящего прямо на столе белого фамильяра Некоматы. Ямамото стоя махал рукой. 

— Я надеялся, что вас будет больше, — Куроо по-мальчишески присел на край стола. — Кенма, куда вы подевали Льва? — обратился он к другу, предвидя раздосадованное выражение лица.

— Отстань, Куро, я ему не сторож, — и не ошибся.

— Гуляет где-то в округе, — отмахнулся Яку, — захотел посмотреть город. В следующий раз бери его с собой, Куроо, и сам следи, чтобы он не влипал в неприятности.

Куроо радостно засмеялся, щурясь от первых лучей солнца, пробившихся в окно. 

— Ну уж нет, тогда вся моя работа пойдет псу под хвост. Лев же везде торчит, как высоченное дерево в поле. Того и гляди, молнией шарахнет… Хотя… — он замолчал, задумавшись ненадолго. — Ладно, еще успеем об этом. Господин Некомата скоро будет?

— С минуты на минуту, — Ямамото, исчезавший куда-то, вернулся с тарелками, полными еды. В животе тут же заурчало.

— Отлично! — Куроо перебрался на скамью и потянул в рот кусок сыра. — Я будто неделю не ел!

— Хм, — фыркнул Яку, — а выглядишь как кот, нажравшийся хозяйской сметаны.

Куроо спрятал улыбку за ломтем хлеба.

— А когда ждать остальных? Господин Некомата что-то говорил о том, почему он нас собирает?

Ответил Кенма, который что-то разглядывал на разложенных перед ним картах:

— Через час подойдут Фукунага и Шибаяма. Инуока, возможно, сразу на ними, а может, успеет опередить… Дальше всех сейчас Кай — наверное, будет только к обеду. 

— Ого, полный сбор, — удивился Куроо. — В честь чего?

— Есть одно важное дело, — раздался за спиной тихий голос Некоматы, и Куроо резко обернулся, вставая, — на юго-западе, где Ворота в Залив. Что именно за дело, я расскажу, когда соберутся все остальные. А ты пока поведай, что удалось узнать тебе.

Мысли — одна смешнее другой — толкались в голове, никак не желая уступать первенство и значимость. Что ж, Куроо был плутом, разведчиком, вором. Он добывал сведения и деньги, очаровывал и обманывал, выведывал и скрывал. Но судьба в этот раз, похоже, оказалась лучшим плутом и обвела вокруг пальца его самого. Возможно, Куроо-вору на роду было написано потерять что-то ценное и отправиться следом за невольным похитителем. 

Куроо покачал головой и улыбнулся, встречаясь с проницательным взглядом Некоматы.


End file.
